The present disclosure relates generally to the mixing and playback of multiple audio streams. This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, the growing popularity of digital media has resulted in an increased demand for digital media player devices, which may be portable or non-portable. In addition to providing for the playback of digital media, such as music files, some digital media players may also provide for the playback of secondary media items that may be utilized to enhance the overall user experience. For instance, secondary media items may include voice feedback files providing information about a current primary track that is being played on a device, or may include audio clips associated with an audio user interface (commonly referred to as “earcons”). As will be appreciated, voice feedback data may be particularly useful where a digital media player has limited or no display capabilities, or if the device is being used by a disabled person (e.g., visually impaired).
When mixing voice feedback and/or earcons with a primary audio stream to provide a mixed composite audio output, it may be preferable to increase the output level of the secondary audio stream and/or attenuate the output level of the primary audio stream, such that when the composite audio stream is perceived by a user, the secondary audio data (e.g., voice feedback or earcon) remains audible and intelligible within the composite stream while providing a comfortable listening experience. As will be appreciated, various types of audio output devices may have different response characteristics and, therefore, a user's perception of the audio playback may depend largely on the particular type of audio output device through which the audio playback is being heard.
Conventional techniques for adjusting the output levels of secondary audio streams typically do not take into account the type of audio output device, such as a speaker or headphone/earphone, through which the composite stream is played. For instance, without taking into account the characteristics of an output device, the adjustment of a secondary clip output level may be perceived by a user as being too loud through a particular headphone device, which may cause the user discomfort and/or possibly damage components of the headphone device. Similarly, in some instances, the adjustment of the secondary clip output level may be perceived by a user as being too soft, and thus less intelligible/audible with respect to a concurrently played primary audio stream. Accordingly, in order to enhance the overall user experience with regard to the playback of secondary media data, it may be useful to provide techniques for mixing primary and secondary audio streams that at least partially take into account the characteristics of a particular audio output device through which a user hears the audio output.